How I Met You
by Pawprinter
Summary: This is the first story I ever wrote. This is the one and only version of how Musa and Riven met that I've posted, and it's far by the best of my ideas. This is how I think Musa should have met Riven. Posted Nov. 9 2012. Edited 2 Aug. 7 2011. New chapter July 27 2012.
1. How I Met You

**Hello! Its Pawprinter! I'm Back Again! I posted this story before, but now I want to edit it! So it will be the same, but it will be edited! I might add a few words in, but it won't make a difference is the story! Do ya get it? Goooooood!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club!**

**Riven is def. OOC! But hey, I wanted to make it interesting!**

***** EDIT: Alright, this is clearing up what I said above. I meant definitely ****in abbreviation, not def as in a wrong spelling of deaf. Riven is very much like the show, so he's not deaf. Sorry for the confusion (this has been added on March 1, 2013 in response to "Guest" review on "And My Dream Begins"). Hope you all understand. Thanks and sorry once again!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

**How I met you**

**Musa's P~O~V**

I woke up and my arm, head and leg was hurting. I opened my eyes a crack and remembered what happened earlier.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The Winx Club was training hard, against each other._

"_Fury of the Dragon!" Bloom yelled and shot it at me._

"_Ahhh!" I screamed and everything after that went black._

_I then woke up in the nurses office._

_They said I need to sleep to get better._

_After a wile I fell back asleep._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I was now in my dorm and in my PJ's. I had no idea how I got there. I heard some voices coming from the lobby. I got up and walked to the lobby. I then opened my eyes a bit more and saw that 4 guys were sitting on the pink couch. I looked at the guys.

Bloom, Tecna, and Flora came running up.

"How are you?"

"Are you ok?"

"Are you felling better?" Was the questions they asked.

"Thanks… Yeah, who are theses people?" I asked in a whisper.

"This is Prince Sky!" Stella said.

Sky had brown hair with a piece of hair over his one eye and his eyes were brown.

"This is Brandon." Bloom said.

Brandon had blond shaggy hair with blue eyes.

"This is Timmy." Tecna said.

Timmy had orange hair with grey eyes and glasses.

"And this is Riven." Flora said.

Riven had dark purple/ magenta hair and magenta eyes.

"Hey! I'm Musa!" I introduced my self still looking at Riven.

Riven then looked away.

He mumbled something under his breath.

"What?" I asked.

"Nice clothes!" He said with a smile. I blushed when I realised what he was talking about… I was still in my PJ's.

"Oh right. Be right back." I said running to my room.

I got dressed in a red shirt and jeans. I ran back to the lobby.

"Aren't you… I don't know… hungry?" Stella asked me.

"Sure, sure." I said and got up and ran towards the kitchen looking at my feet.

_Crash!_

I looked up and saw that me and Riven had ran into each other.

"Sorry!" I said quickly.

He got up and held his hand out to help me up. I took his hand.

"That's ok." He said with a smile.

"Thanks." I said.

He took my hand and put something on it.

"Riven! Time to go!" Sky said.

"Maybe talk to you later?" I offered.

"Yeah, maybe." Riven said.

"Bye." We both said at the same time

He smiled then walked away.

I looked at my hand and saw his number on my hand.

"Ohhh! He likes you!" Stella sang.

"Do you like him?" Tecna asked.

"Maybe." I answered in a sing song voice.

I then picked up my phone and programmed the number into my phone.

"Riven…" I said dreamily.

* * *

**Well… Tada! That was it!**

**I leared so much from just reading my reviews! Like BeBlessed and Smilewhenyoucan and xxxMusarokz reviews. Thank you to them! Yay!**

**This is a secret that I will let you know… Smilewhenyoucan is going to translate this story to French! That will be out sometime this week…**

**Thank you!**


	2. How I Met You Edited

**Hey, everyone! It's Pawprinter. And I'm back with an edited verson of "How I Met You". The reason why I didn't replace my other chapter is because I think people should see how much I improved with my writing. Only a few people know that I went from that to this in under a year. Maybe it took three months. But yeah. I changed almost all of my other stories to my new writing skills, so I just want to have a piece of my old writing still with me.**

**BTW: This story takes place in Episode 4 of Season 1 of Winx Club. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club :(**

**Yeah. So this is a way better verson of the first chapter. I hope you enjoy. **

**So...**

**Enjoy!**

**xxx**

* * *

**How I Met You**

_Musa's P~O~V_

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I was blinded from the sun shining through the open curtains for a few seconds. I quickly closed my eyes, but continued to see the lights through my eyelids. My arm felt like a thousand needles were jabbing it, my head felt like I bashed it to a rock, and my leg felt like it was on fire. The rest of my body felt extremely sore, like after my first Battle Class back home. I was in pain.

I opened my eyes a crack. This time I wasn't blinded from the sunlight. I looked around mine and Tecna's room, trying to remember what happened earlier.

* * *

**Flashback**

_The Winx Club were in the middle of Battle Class, learning how to protect and fight against all types of powers. At the moment it was Bloom, Stella, Flora, Tecna, and I fighting against each other. Saying it was hard would be an understatement. For the past month or so I trained to fight with their powers, not against them. _

_I shot out a shield that blocked an attack from Tecna. It rebounded and hit Stella, blowing her out of the air. She flickered back into her civilian clothes and landed on the sand ground with a thud. She quickly sat up and rubbed the back of her head._

_"Stella, you're out!" The teacher yelled. Stella grumbled before getting up and walking to the bleachers. Flora mover aside so there was room for Stella to sit by her._

_"Sonic Blast!" I yelled. I willed my magical energy to form the spell I was performing against Tecna. Seconds after I shot the spell at her, she fell to her knees in her civilian clothing. _

_"Tecna, you're on the bench!" _

_I spun to face Bloom. She was the only one left for me to take down. _

_The Winx Club was training hard, against each other._

_"Heat Storm!" Bloom yelled. She raised her hands to the ceiling, collecting magical energy, then brought it down and shot it at me. _

_"Funky Force Field!" I shouted. Instantly and paper thin disco ball shield surrounded me. Bloom's attack hit it before it disappeared. _

_"Fire Ball!" Bloom yelled. Before I could put another shield up, the attack hit me. I let out a scream and I fell through the air. _

_"Winner, Bloom!" The teacher called. I hit the ground and I felt so much pain. There was so much pain that I ended up passing out._

**_XxX_**

_I didn't know what say it was or how long ago I was knocked out, but I was in the nurses office. I kept asking questions, but nobody would answer them. All that I was told to do was go to sleep._

_After a while I complied and fell asleep._

**End of Flashback**

* * *

I was now in my dorm and in my PJ's. I had no idea how I got there. I heard some voices coming from the living area of the dorms. I got out of bed cautiously, trying not to make a sound. I slowly walked towards the living area. When I got there I saw four guys sitting on our pink couch, laughing at whatever whoever said.

Bloom was the first one to notice me.

"Muse!" Bloom called. She jumped up from the couch and darted to me. She pulled me into a huge hug. "I'm so sorry for knocking you out. My attack was meant to break your shield, not hit you." Bloom said quickly.

"I'm fine now." I lied. My head was still pounding. Flora and Tecna were the next ones to rush up to me.

"How are you?" Tecna asked. It was her turn to pull me into a hug.

"Are you feeling better?" Flora asked.

"I'm better than before." I answered.

"That's great!" Flora cheered. She was about to turn back around, but I stopped her.

"Who are these guys?" I asked. Bloom looked back at the guys dreamily.

"Just some really, smoking hot guys Stella picked up." Bloom mumbled. I stifled a laugh. She hadn't said it quiet enough and the guys heard. Their faces were priceless.

"This is Prince Sky!" Stella said. She sent me a wink and a smirk. I nodded and smiled. Sky had brown hair with a piece of hair over his one eye and his eyes were brown. I had to admit that he was quite cute, but not my type.

"This is Brandon." Bloom said, continuing where Stella left off. Bloom pointed to the guys who had blond shaggy hair and sea blue eyes.

"This is Timmy." Tecna said, following Bloom. Tecna gestured to the guy she was talking about. Timmy had orange hair with grey eyes and glasses.

"And this is Riven." Flora said finished. I looked over to the guy who Flora was pointing at. Riven had dark purple hair and magenta eyes. I felt my heart beat pick up. Now I had to admit that these guys were really, extremely, smoking hot.

"Hey! I'm Musa!" I introduced myself slowly, still looking at Riven. We stared at each other for a while before Riven turned away with a smirk on his face. I heard him mumbled something under his breath, but I didn't quite catch it. "What?" I asked. Riven looked up at me, slightly surprised.

"Did we forget to mention that Musa is the Keeper of Sound?" Stella asked sheepishly.

"Yeah you did." Riven muttered.

"What did you mumbled under your breath, Riven?" Flora asked, now curious.

"Nice clothes." Riven said with a smile. For a few seconds I was confused, before I looked down at my body. I blushed when I realised what he was talking about… I was still in my PJ's.

"Thanks, aren't they hip?" I asked in a joking tone. Riven chuckled lightly.

"Can't beat music notes." Riven said jokingly. I smirked.

"Actully you can." I countered. Riven smirked even wider.

"Okay, you two. Save the flirting to when you get back." Stella said. Bloom gave me a small push to the hall where my room was.

"We weren't flirting!" Riven and I said at the same time. I looked to Riven and blushed.

"Yeah, okay." Stella said.

I turned around and ran to my room. I quickly changed into a red half-top and some loose jeans. I quickly turned towards the living area.

Once I reached the entrance I stopped. I could feel myself getting hungry… I turned down the other hallway, looking at my feet as I ran to our little kitchenette.

_Crash!_

I looked up and saw what I ran into. Riven was standing, looking confused down at me. When he realised what happened he just smirked.

"Sorry!" I said quickly. I looked down at the ground and laughed slightly. _Awkward_.

"It's fine, Musa." Riven said. He held out his hand to help me up. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"Thanks." I said.

We were standing pretty much pressed up against each other, but I don't think either of us minded. I looked down and noticed that he was still holding my hand. I blushed and started to pull my hand away. I stopped because he kept a tight hold on it. Riven quickly pulled out a pen and scribbled something onto my hand. Finally he let go.

"Riven, time to go!" One of the other guys said.

"Maybe I'll talk to you later?" I offered. Riven smirked and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." Riven said.

"Bye." We both said at the same time.

I blushed and looked at the floor. When I looked up he was already walking away. Once I knew that the three guys were gone, I looked at my hand. Written on the side of my hand were eight digits. His number. I felt my mouth drop open in shock.

"Oooooo, he likes you! He likes you! He really, really likes you!" Stella sang. She repeated it over and over as she skipped through the dorm.

"Yes he does no question about that." Tecna said. She turned to me and smiled. "But the question is: do you like him?"

"Maybe." I whispered. I bit my lip and looked back down at my hand. I quickly picked up my cell and programmed his number into my phone. When I looked back up, the rest of the Winx were busy around the dorm. I smiled and looked at the number again. "Riven."

* * *

**There we go. The way I want to be seen as a writer for now. I haven't read through the edited verson, you have been warned.**

**I know it's AU and it may be OOC, but I really liked it. It's short and sweet, that's what I think.**

**Okay! So I just got a review from a Guest that made me go into shock. S-he said that "you said that you want to be seen as writer well you need to now what they look like cause brandons brown headed and sky is blond headed" I know that Brandon had brown hair and Sky has blonde hair, but that is episode 17 Season 1 and up. For the first 17 episodes of Winx, Brandon and Sky switched identities to protect the real Sky. This takes place in the first week or so of Winx, Season 1. Thus, they still would be switched identities. **

**Originally Posted: November 9, 2010**

**Edited #2: Aug. 7, 2011**

**Edited #3: July 21, 2012**

**I hoped you liked it! Review and you'll make my day.**

**Thanks!**

**Kisses,**

**Paw**

**xxx**


End file.
